Robogoat
Robogoat is a mythical cyborg goat monster, created by Lord Zedd from an illustration in Tommy's "Myths and Legends" book. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "The Green Dream". Biography Robogoat was created by Zedd from the antromorphic goat llustration in Tommy's book "Myths and Legends". He was then sent to battle the Rangers and steal their Sword of Power. Robogoat posssessed of powers of Electromagnetic and Sonic Distortion. His power was coming from mythical sources. Though successful, it also ended Tommy's brainwashing which meant the Power Rangers would fight to get it back. In battle Robogoat alsto tried to destroy the Rangers with Sword of Power, stolen from Jason. In a battle with Tommy, he kept replacing the sword with a dummy that turned into a stick as soon as Tommy tried to use it. After thoroughly beating Tommy, the other Rangers fought Robogoat, who trapped the Rangers in the ground (turning them to energy bubbles) all but Jason, who fought him and won. Robogoat eventually lost the sword back to Jason, who replaced it with a dummy and explained to the confused Robogoat that Zordon teleported it back to the command center, then proceeded to deliver a thorough beating, freeing the other Rangers, which forced Zedd to make him grow. In the battle with the Thunder Megazord, he initially fought with the rod of destruction, but blasted them with energy blasts when they chopped it in half, knocking them over, but the Rangers recovered. He was destroyed by the Thunder Megazord. Robogoat was later resurrected in "Zedd's Monster Mash" as one of the monsters in Doomstone's haunted forest. He attacked an unmorphed Tommy, along with Pumpkin Rapper, and they took his Morpher to keep him from turning into the White Ranger. However, when the Pink and Blue Rangers arrived to help, Robogoat was knocked down by a flipping kick from the Pink Ranger and he did not get up again to attack afterwards. Robogoat would return as one of the monsters fighting the captive Power Rangers in the Specter Theater for Rita and Zedd's wedding. Robogoat briefly left the Theater to attend the wedding of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, but he went back to unsuccessfully try to recapture the Rangers when they escaped. Robogoat was one of the six monsters to grow large in part 3 of "The Wedding", where he met his end by the White Tigerzord's fire blasts. Robogoat was among the monsters that attended Master Vile's End of the World party. Personality Robogoat was cunning, devious, manipulative and intelligent monster. He was skilled fighter in battle and was cunning strategist, as he tried to destroy the Rangers with their own Sword of Power, and nearly won. However he, like many other monsters, was arrogant and confident, and underestimated Jason and was defeated. But he is loyal to Zedd. Powers And Abilities * Superhuman Strength-'''Robogoat was one of the strongest monsters the Rangers had faced thus far. When fighting Tommy for the Sword of Power, he was able to block a downward slash with no trouble using his Robo Staff and a single jab to Tommy's chest knocked him down. After he claimed the Sword of Power, a single jumping slash sent Tommy flying off of a cliff When giant, a single swing of his Robo Staff knocked the Thunder Megazord back * '''Durability-'''Robogoat had very thick skin, as well as a large amber plate on his chest, that makes him immune to many attacks. A big slash across his chest by Jason's Power Sword had no effect and a swing kick did even less. It took three swing kicks to down him and another three slashes from the Power Sword to knock him over. Whilst giant, he took a punch to the face from the Thunder Megazord and barely even stumbled. * '''Skilled Fighter-'''Robogoat was powerful enough to easily overwhelm Jason and Tommy in blade to blade combat. He was even able to force Jason on the defensive and knock him down with three precise moves. * '''Unseen Attack-When Tommy ran for the Sword of Power, large explosions made him dive away and we immediately saw it was Robogoat that fired. It is unclear whether this was his normal energy blasts or a different attack but it's likely to be a different one as we didn't see any lightning. * Electromagnetic Distortion * Sonic Distortion * Energy Blasts-'''Robogoat can fire red and yellow lightning from the trotters he has for hands, These blasts were his strongest attack as it easily knocked down and disabled the Thunder Megazord in three blasts which made it fall over and nearly completely disable the directional systems. ** '''Lightning Empowerment-'''Robogoat could also channel this energy into the Sword of Power to unleash a devastating energy blast. * '''Capture Balls-Robogoat can capture anyone who he trapped using his chasm strike inside of his amber chest plate. The only way to retrieve them was by a combined strike on it that split it open. Arsenal * The Robo Staff-'''Robogoat has a large red rod that he can use in combat. Multiple kicks from Tommy as well as several strikes from the Dragon Dagger had no effect on it. * '''The Sword of Power-'''Robogoat temporarily used the Sword of Power after Tommy retrieved it for him. ** '''Power Stealing-According to Zedd and Zordon as well as Robogoat himself, it can steal a Ranger's powers which was the entire reason that they wanted it. ** Lightning Blasts-'''When charged up with Robogoat's lightning, it fired yellow lightning strong enough to blast down the whole team. ** '''Chasm Creation- Robogoat could stab the sword into the ground to send a spark burst along the ground to create a chasm that captured the other four Rangers for him (as Jason had dove away). Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Robogoat was voiced by Steve Kramer. Notes * Robogoat comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. There was originally footage of the Dragonzord, and the Ultrazord was to destroy Robogoat. Recently released Zyu2 footage confirms all of this due to the fact during the scene where the sword that slashes him was the Power Sword from the Megazord & not the Thunder Saber from the Thunder Megazord. Also, the energy blast attack was only used once and did not topple the Dino Megazord. * The Robogoat suit was later repainted black, had it's horns removed, and fur added onto it where it was used in the episodes "Fire in Your Tank" as a monster in Divatox' boot camp where it was nicknamed "Bobogoat" by fans. It later appeared in "Countdown to Destruction" (where it was part of the Machine Empire's army), "Heir to the Throne" (as a patron of the Onyx Tavern), and "The Fate Of Lightspeed" Pt 2 (where it was among the monsters in the Shadow World). ** Though Robogoat's horns were used as a component for "Vitrified Virus". References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters Category:PR Electrical Monsters Category:Lightning-elemental PR Monsters